The Musical Type
by smbworldwalker
Summary: When Haruhi joins the host club it isn't just her. She has a friend with her and her friend is the only person that can make Kyoya react.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Muscian

**Sorry another oc story please don't be mad it is addicting to write. Oc: Stella Breg, 5'6 ft, platinum blonde hair, seafoam green eyes, Golden Tan, a scar across entire chest and two on her legs. Honor student for both music and Athletics. good at math but mainly Focus on music. sports that she play are swimming, soccer, volleyball, track and martial arts. Haruhi Been friends with her since grade school. Originally born in the plains of Montana. Was transferred to Japan as a transfer student was then put in Ouran High School. Is very comfortable with the Ootori family considering that she takes care of Kyoya's mother who is in the hospital. Kyoya Senpai is not aware of this fact. Also is a first year student. Now on with the story takes place the same day that Haruhi meets host club.**

A young girl walks around the giant high school. She is looking for a nice quiet place to write another song. She is an honor student at Ouran High School for the Rich. She got in because of her musical talent and athletic ability. Her two scholarships allowed her to also get the uniform which she refused to wear saying she sees no point in being identified as a person of wealth when she is not. Instead of the normal ugly yellow dress the female students wore the girl wears light blue plaid long sleeve, grey tank top, dark blue booty shorts and black combat boots with a blue bandana acting as a headband. She knows she stands out, but it didn't bother her one bit because she already stands. She is an American in a Japanese high school. She is taller than most of the girl. Her platinum blonde hair and seafoam green eyes stand out in the see of brown and black.

"Four fucking libraries and not one is quiet," the girl growls to her brunette friend standing next to her who has shaggy hair, baggy clothes, and big glasses.

"Breg-nii no need to get so mad about it," her friend reasons trying to come the blonde down.

"Seriously Fujioka I think these rich kids only come to school for fun," the blonde huffed as her friend chuckles. The duo stumble upon a vacant music room or what they assume is vacant considering no sound is coming from it. The two open the door to find six males posing as rose petals flutter around the two dumbfounded girls.

"What the F*ck is this sh*t," is all that comes out of the blonde's mouth.

"It's a boy and a girl?!" The six males ask questionably. The blonde twitches hearing that these dimwits really believe that her best friend is a dude.

" Hikaru, Karou I believe this young man is in your class, is he not?" A tall handsome young man wearing glasses asks the twins.

"Yeah, but he is shy. He doesn't act very sociably except with that blonde girl there, so we don't know a lot about him," the twins answer in perfect unison which kinda creeps the blonde out. The blonde watches as the boy wearing glasses gears turn as he probably figured out that her friend is actually a girl.

"Well that wasn't very nice," the boy wearing glasses says.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Mr. Honor student, Ms honor student," he continues on. Another boy with blonde hair and purple eyes jumps with surprise.

"You guys must be Haruhi Fujioka and Stella Breg," he exclaims. Stella rolls her eyes and sighs as Haruhi questions why they know both of their names.

"Why you both are infamous. It is not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. But it isn't just one, but two commoners," the boy with glasses once again answers.

"Who the f*ck you calling commoner Mr Ootori," Stella snaps taking the host club back not use to a lady having such a foul mouth much less a person in general.

"Well you two are heroes to other poor people Fujioka, Ms Breg. You two have shown the world that even poor person can excel at an elite private academy," the blonde boasts out only to make Stella that more angry.

"Oh hell no! Shut the f*ck up you arrogant little piece of sh*t," Stella growls out but her outburst goes unnoticed by the incompetent blonde as he continues to rant about poor people while harassing Haruhi. Then he makes a comment that makes Stella about ready to knock those pearly whites out.

"I would never have imagined the famous scholar would be openly gay," the blonde let's out and that's it for Stella. She grabs the pretty boy by that neck tie of his, bring his eyes to the same level as her.

"Shut the hell up before I make you. You don't know jack sh*t about Fujioka and you can't just jump to conclusions pretty boy. Got it?" Stella bellows out in the dark voice making shivers run down everyone's spine. The blonde nods quickly, but Haruhi can see that her friend is still ready to beat the poor boy. Being any good friend Haruhi pulls Stella away from the boy only to have them both knock into a vase. As the vase fell they both tried to catch it to which they both miss it.

"Fuck!" Stella cries out as it shatters.

"Now you've done it commoners. That vase was going to be featured in the upcoming school auction. The biddings where going to start at 8 mil yen," the twins say.

"You are sh*tting me right?" Stella shouts. The boy with glasses having enough with the girl's swearing finally snaps.

"We are not sh*tting you. Now if you would hold your tongue and try to act like a lady that would be wonderful," he glares at the girl. The girl instantly glares back.

"I have three words for ya. Kiss my ass," she snaps right back at the boy as their glaring contest becomes more intense. Everyone backs away for the two feeling the killer intent radiating from the both of them.

" This sucks to say, but we are going to have to pay you back," Stella finally gives in to the boy's piercing grey eyes with a sigh.

"With what money?" The twins question causing Stella to twitch at the accusation.

"You may have heard the saying when in Rome do as the Romans do. Well now you two are our dogs," The blonde says.

So the two girls become the host club's dog. Stella didn't have to do a lot cause Tamaki didn't believe it right to force the girl to do anything too physical, so there she sits looking out the window with her laptop in front her as she works on her songs. (She wrote these songs in the story. I do not own them) The whole club's attention is turned to her as she sings Don't Stop Believing as the music plays from her computer from earlier recordings of her playing. Everyone stares at her in awe. She smiles happily as her headphones block out everyone out. Finally when she is done she takes them of to hear clapping for her. Blush creeps its way to her cheeks.

"Wow Stella I didn't know you were so good at singing," one of the girls calls out.

"Well yeah. I mean I here mainly on that scholarship," Stella says rubbing the back of her head. While Stella is bombard with questions about her music Haruhi is getting her make over of sorts.

"Stella we are going to be busy of sorts keep our guest busy will you? And remember you owe us 8 million yen," Kyoya commands in that strangely sadistic voice. Stella rolls her eyes.

" Hey girls you want to hear another song," Stella asks. All the girls nod happily.

"But this time can it be more upbeat," one of them asks. Stella smiles brightly.

"I have just the song," she beams and starts the music on her computer. She then starts singing Walking on Sunshine with all the girls dancing along as she parades around singing. She always felt most relaxed when singing anyways why not enjoy it like always. She grabs one of the girls and does the jitter bug of sorts. She laughs and smiles through the whole song. She shows the girls some moves before she bumps into someone at the end of the song. She looks behind her and there is Kyoya with a raised eyebrow.

"You said entertain them so I did," she says sheepishly with a guilty smile making Kyoya shake his head. Kyoya is a little confused on how the hot headed swearing girl turned to this dancing bubbly one in front of him.

"Yeah entertain them not make the place into a concert hall," Kyoya counters.

"But Kyo-kun it was really fun! And her smile is really pretty. You know what Stella would make a great host or entertainer or whatever here. She can really brighten a room," one girl calls out in Stella's defense.

"Yeah honestly I want hear another upbeat song," another calls. Stella looks at Kyoya eyes pleading. Kyoya can't tell what is going on anymore, but it could be good for business so why not try it out. With a huff he agrees to let her sing when requested and she is also promoted by Tamaki as the musician type of host. She smiles brighter than before making the whole host club freeze because they never thought the tough aggressive blonde could become so cute so fast.

"You seem really happy Breg-nii," Haruhi points out. Stella's smile just brightens even more.

"Well of course! I get to sing more! You know that's the only thing I ever want to do," she gives a hearty laugh, but there is one girl who didn't get up and dance and didn't enjoy the girl's display. She glares at the two honor students from across the room. The next day both girls' bags were in the pond. They both start running to get there stuff as they pass a girl. Haruhi continues on as Stella stops.

"Oh it is you again. I bet you love everyone cheering as you preform, but it won't change anything. You will always be a second class citizen," the girl that had been glaring at the two before says before walking away. Once Stella gets to the pond Haruhi had already found her stuff. Haruhi didn't pick up any of Stella's stuff in her haste to find her own wallet. Stella tells Haruhi and Tamaki to go back to the club as she looks for her stuff. A figure shows up staring at her back.

"Didn't I tell you guys I was good. I can find my stuff perfectly fine on my own. I appreciate it. I really do, but go back to the club, Tamaki, Haruhi," she says as she searches more not even looking back. Ugh if I don't find my wallet the little ones are going to go hungry!

"Sorry to burst your bubble," an all too familiar voice says.

"Ootori-senpai!" Stella gasps as her eyes snap to his grey ones.

"You know you were requested to sing several times. It is bad for business when we can't perform request especially after we announce we will " he says venom dripping from voice.

"Yeah yeah I know Senpai, but unlike you filthy rich people. When I lose my wallet I basically lose food for a week. And unlike you I have three other people to worry about. So excuse me for shipping out to make sure my family can eat," Stella snaps with just as much venom. Now this is the girl Kyoya remembers not the one from before who was carefree and bubbly. His mind goes over the information he collected on Stella which isn't a lot. Stella Margaret Breg 16 years old: Prodigy in music, talented athlete. One of few chosen as a transfer student from USA basically untouchable for that. Parents died in an accident few years into her school years in Japan. Being only known relative to Gavin Lee Breg 12 years old, Kendal Maria Breg 8 years old and Tyson Joe Breg 4 years old. She works around town when she can to help pay for the trio's school. That is it in her. Kyoya did admire the way she didn't rely on anyone, but he didn't like how she never asked for help. Kyoya sighs and gets in the pond helping Stella search.

"Scram Senpai. I don't need your help," Stella hisses out through grinding teeth. Kyoya just sighs and continues to help her.

"Well you see Breg-san having you search for money and or work for more isn't going to work with you being part of the club. Honestly it would be more beneficial if I just paid you for your performances at the club while having Haruhi pay off the debt. Although you would have to quit all of your jobs, but I will pay twice what they would every week,"Kyoya rants as he calculates how much money that would be. Stella looks at Kyoya slightly confused.

"Senpai I can't quit my work at the hospital though they promised to give a full ride through medical school if I kept volunteering and the promise to pay for the little ones education here! Please let me continue to work there!" She pleads eyes tearing up from the thought of all the work she put in that hospital going to waste. Kyoya's eyes snap to hers as he hears how weak she sounds. In the halls the girl had always been open, blunt, confident, and proud. He seriously needs to figure this blonde out. She is fascinating in all sorts of ways, but she is random which Kyoya didn't like because he couldn't manipulate her as easily.

"Fine you may continue work at the hospital, but you must sing at all of our parties no exceptions. And I believe this is what you are looking for," Kyoya says holding up a eevee evolution wallet. Stella can up, but rush over to him.

"Ah ah ah, it cost something," Kyoya smirks pleased as he looks through it. Stella being the bold mischievous girl she is. She kisses Kyoya on the lips and in his shock she snatches the wallet. She pulls back quickly after she knew she had her wallet. Kyoya's eyes are wide and his jaw drops open at the nerve of the girl.

"You are tasty like sugar hmm that's your new nickname," Stella says licking her lips as she eyes his lips again. Of course the shadow king didn't react to her comment. Ha as if Stella couldn't see the growing light pink on his cheeks. Kyoya didn't know what to think about the blonde.

"Oh what Sugar was it your first kiss," Stella teases even though she knows it is a dangerous game doing so, but she wants to see the shadow king reaction. Seeing his face darken just a tad she giggles.

"Don't worry it was my first kiss too," she says as she walks away.

The next day the girl who had been rude to Stella and who probably had thrown Haruhi's and her stuff in the pond requested Stella.

"Don't think anyone cares about just because they love your music right?" She hisses out almost politely if that's possible.

"I am not foolish enough to do any such thing. I just like preforming and making music. You got an issue with that there's cause whether you like or not, Kyoya and I have an arrangement with me working here. And I would advice you not to drag Haruhi in to any of your jealousy bull crap sweetheart," Stella calmly replies to the girl. The girls eyes snap wide open and instantly pulls Stella over the table on to her as the table tumbles.

"Ah someone teach this commoner a lesson. She just attacked me!" the girl yells as everyone's attention is now on them. Stella gets off of her quickly crossing her arms over her chest trying to control her anger.

"Sorry to be blunt, but I did no such thing. But I am thinking about it now girlie," Stella growls out. Kyoya commands Mori to hold Stella back from actually hurting the poor girl.

"You are a beautiful, but you are not classy enough to be our guest," Tamaki says grabbing the girl's face. She runs away crying as Stella huffs.

"Was it really necessary to hold me back," Stella asks the boy responsible for it. Kyoya looks at her with a face saying 'I am not stupid'. She huffs knowing exactly why he had her held back. In 8th grade she had taken on 9 boys and beaten the crap out of every single one of them.

"Now how am I going to punish you. It is your fault after all," Tamaki says rubbing his chin.

" bologna she obviously instigated everything!" Stella cries out as she slightly twitches for the boys stupidity.

"You still caused everything. So ah ha you will bake treats for everyone here everyday. I have heard you are quite the cook," Tamaki replies.

"But but I can't do that. I would have to calculate the average amount of customers and then the average amount of treats a customer eats. And by my guesstimation that's more the 600 treats and not to mention Hani's serving size. I can only back 20 at a time and that takes 15 minutes and that would take 7.5 hours. I don't have time for that. I work the hospital for 8 hours on both saturday and Sunday and then on week days I am there for at least two not to mention my homework plus sports plus this club plus helping the little ones. Ugh I already have to quit three of my jobs thanks to sugar here. You can't put much more on my plate though," Stella scrutinizes as she talks.

"Tamaki I would ask you not to alter the agreement I have already made with Stella please," Kyoya says not looking up from his note book. Tamaki looks grim after the menacing aura of Kyoya reaches him. Stella grins at the shadow king.

"Thanks Sugar," Stella giggles as Kyoya's eye twitches from the reminder of yesterday's kiss. The whole room's attention is now averted between the two.

"Could you please refrain from calling me any affection name. We hardly know each other," Kyoya says still not looking up from his book.

"So that kiss meant nothing to you. Aw why are you so cruel," Stella pouts as finally Kyoya's eyes raise to her own. Everyone is dazzled.

"What! Kyoya/Stella! Why didn't you tell me you kissed Stella/Kyoya," Haruhi and Tamaki call out in unison. Stella smirks as Kyoya grows more and more irritated.

"And it both our first kiss. Doesn't that at least mean something," Stella adds as even the twins become interested.

"You can hardly call that a kiss with how bad you are," Kyoya finally throw back a comment. Stella huffs before another evil idea enters her mind.

"Guess I will need to practice more," Stella says as she once again kisses the Ootori boy. His eyes widen like last time as she pulls back and gives a hardy laugh.

"Tamaki I retract my last statement," Kyoya says pushing up his glasses.

"You are the devil," Stella huffs out.

"I am simply one hell of a Vice President," Kyoya answers. She sends him a confused look. (For all y'all that don't get that last reference it is to Black Butler because Kyoya and Sebastian are voiced by the same voice actor).

Kyoya just sends her a glance not to ask. She nods and is about to start walking away.

"Stop right there! We need an appropriate punishment for you. After all the whole incident is your fault," Tamaki yells.

"Suck a dick Senpai," Stella yells before walking out.

 **Sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes. This is set in anime timeline.**


	2. Chapter 2: You know who!

**Hey everyone little oh me again. Next chapter here we go. I got this question from one reviewer asking which timeline I am following it is the anime one. I have tried so hard to read the manga, but I don't have the time for it or maybe the patience. Warning Kyoya gets sexually harassed by Stella's family ?. This chapter is all over the place. Didn't feel like starting over and I need to update. Thank you people for enjoying my story**.

Stella and Haruhi are running late for the host club. Stella because she had been practicing her cello for her big solo. So the two girls are rushing to the host room. Upon arriving the two girls walking into a tropical paradise.

"Damn rich people," slips pass Stella's lips. She walks farther into the club finding Kyoya.

"You're late," Kyoya says not looking up from his notebook. Stella rolls her eyes.

"I have a very important coming up I need to practice it a lot. It is a very hard piece," Stella huffs. Yes she understands she owes host club, but they have to understand that if she doesn't do exceptionally well in music she will be kicked out of Ouran.

"I see. Please go change," Kyoya says pointing to the changing room. Stella not wanting to disturb the guest with another fight decide it is best to just do what Kyoya told, for now. Once in the changing room Stella sees a lavender tropical outfit. The top just covers her breast showing off her toned stomach and the bottom is a flowy skirt with a slit that barely reaches her knees. Her skin looks tanner in the outfit and her eyes pop. She is guessing the twins picked the color just for that. Finally she puts her hair in a side pony and puts a purple lily on the opposite side.

"Stel-chan come out," Hani-Senpai calls out,

"Just one moment Senpai," Stella replies exiting the changing room barefoot. It seems as though time stops completely as everyone stares at her. The scar on her stomach showing and you can get a glimpse scar tissue on her thighs.

"Stel-chan I had no idea you had scars," Hani-Senpai says. Stella looks seeing her scars exposed with no shame.

"Got it in the car accident that killed my parents. I am lucky I am alive," Stella shares not ashamed. Many people believed the scars would be an awful reminder, but it is a beautiful reminder to her. It reminds her how strong her parents had made her to survive the accident.

"That's awful," someone cries out. Stella smiles fondly and shakes her head.

"No it isn't. How about a song ladies," Stella says changing the mood of the room with a few words. She walks over to the music system the Kyoya had installed.

"Okay this is a song I didn't write but is reminds me of my parents," Stella says. Everyone is watching her even a center boy with glasses. Stella starts sing Safe and Sound. Everyone is absolutely enchanted by this song, but by the end of it everyone had been brought to tears.

"That is beautiful my little lamb," Tamaki says walking over to her. She looks over to see a new girl sitting with Haruhi and chooses to sit with them.

"Hello how ya doing," Stella asks the newcomer. She smiles and says good. The three continue on talking much to the king's dismay.

 **Time skip**

"Haruhi I demand to learn the waltz and dance at the ball," Tamaki shouts. Stella looks up at the club.

"Am I required to learn this as well," she asks knowing more than likely she was.

"Si Mon Ami," Tamaki announce. Stella sighs.

"You don't know how to waltz," Kyoya questions.

" I learned a long time ago, but I need a refresher. I actually was really good at dancing until I started playing other sports," Stella says. Kyoya nods.

"Very well we shall practice tomorrow," Kyoya says firmly. Stella raises an eyebrow in question.

"We?" She asks.

"Yes we. I will refresh your memory," Kyoya replies. Stella smirks evilly.

"Oh so you want me as close to you as I can get with your hands traveling my body," Stella giggles. Kyoya glares at the girl.

"Tomorrow after the club be there," Kyoya said getting up and leaves.

 **Next day**

Everyone watch with surprise as they watch the musician type host gracefully move in the cool type host's arms.

"Seems like your memory is better than you originally thought," Kyoya exclaims. Stella nods and continues to glide along with the tall male. Their movements together are in perfect sync as if they been dancing together forever instead of 10 minutes. They finish out the song and separate bowing to one another. They all then leave. Kyoya watches as the blonde starts walking by herself and frowns. He waves off his limo driver and follows the blonde.

"Stella wait up," Kyoya calls to the petite blonde. Stella stops and waits for him. He walks beside her as they walk in silence.

"Thank you for walking me home Senpai," Stella says reaching her home. Kyoya is surprised by the size of her house. It isn't large at all just a small one floor building. He couldn't understand it. It is almost foreign to him even though he knew Stella did do with what she could.

"Would you like to come in," Stella offers looking back at Kyoya as she heads into her home. Kyoya quietly follows after her.

"Midgets I am home," Stella calls out through the house. Tap, tap tap thup.

"What was that," Stella yells then there is crying. With a sigh Stella walks into the hall.

"Kendal you okay," Stella asks. The little brunette nods sniffing. Stella pats her head.

"Sissy who's dis moon," Tyson asks pulling on Kyoya's pant leg.

"This is Kyoya. He's a classmate be nice, Gavin," Stella says directing her attention to the overprotective boy as she picks up Tyson.

"So are you and my sister banging," Gavin asks glaring at Kyoya, "She never brings people over other then Haruhi and Fuyumi. What makes you special? You hung like a horse or something."

"Gavin Lee, you do not ask guest about their genitals," Kendal scolds, "what if it isn't." Stella laughs nervously as she gives Kyoya a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about them they watch too much tv," Stella tries to explain.

"It is fine. I just never had a 12 year old sexually harass me before," Kyoya says shrugging as Stella gave him some coffee.

"That wasn't really sexual harassment more like over asking," Gavin exclaims crossing his arms over his chest. Kyoya raises an eyebrow at the young boy. Gavin just smirks and continues on with his homework.

Née-chan a package came for you," Gavin exclaims. She looks at her little brother confused, but opens the package. In it is a purple dress and a letter.

Dear Ms. Breg

I know you wouldn't have an appropriate dress for the ball, so I took the liberty of buying you one. I hope you wear it along with every accessories as well.

SO

Stella didn't know what to do. The dress was beautiful and just her style. It came with matching white pumps and a white bow for her hair. She smiles as she puts everything back in the box. She walks back into her living room to see Gavin glaring holes at Kyoya, Kendal clinging to his arm as Tyson chews on his shoes.

"Gavin get over it. Kendal he is too old for you. Tyson for god sakes you aren't a dog," she rants .

"But moon smell pretty! Sissy marry pretty moon," Tyson wails out as she picks him up and sits by Kyoya.

"Tyson the pretty moon is only sissy's friend," Stella tells her youngest sibling while looking him dead in the eyes so he knows she is serious. Tyson pouts, but he nods his head.

"Um I should be going. See you tomorrow," Kyoya says as a limo pulls up to her house.

"Ah Kyoya-senpai! Can you have them deliver my violin to the address of the ball please," Stella calls just as Kyoya is leaving. He nods and leaves.

 **Time skip**

It is the day of the ball and Stella still needs to figure out how to do her hair. She finally decides to see Yuzuha-san about it. She calls up a taxi and heads to Yuzuha's work. She knew she probably shouldn't go to Yuzuha's work, but she needs some serious help. Arriving at a large building, Stella instantly starts to look for the designer.

"Stella Breg! Sugo said you might be stopping by," a woman with short hair and a bright smile says walk to the girl. Stella nods happily.

"Did you bring the dress?" The woman asks. Stella nods once again showing her the dress.

"Man I really out did myself with this dress. Now let's get you all dolled up," the woman exclaims pulling Stella to some hairstylists. The woman went off ranting about how she wanted Stella to look. Finally Stella is done with her makeover she walks out to show the woman .

"My best work! Stella dear make sure to post this everywhere! My girl you are a darling! Why you didn't become a model is beyond me," Yuzuha exclaims.

"Probably because I would have to spend more time with those twins of yours," Stella replies with a charming smile.

"My, my. That's not very nice. Anyway Sugo would like to see you before you head off. Show those boys who you are," Yuzuha says giving Stella a hug before she heads off to the hospital. Asa soon as Stella enters the hospital every nurse ushers her to Sugo's room.

"Stella! You look great!" Fuyumi says as Stella walks in. Everyone turns to look at the girl. There is Yoshia-sama, Yuuichi-kun, Akato-san, and Sugo-sama.

"I just came to see Sugo-sama before I went to the ball. Thank you very much the dress it is beautiful," Stella says almost in tears. Sugo Ootori is her patient in the hospital and basically a mother figure to her.

"That's not all dear! Here's a Ootori heirloom," Sugo smiles at the girl. She hands her a bracelet that is silver and covered in emeralds.

"Sugo-sama I can't accept this," Stella gasps as she looks at the beautiful bracelet.

"You will be part of the family soon enough," Yoshio answers. Stella turns bright red at Yoshio comment.

"Come on Stel-chan you have been pinning after Kyoya since you got to Japan," Yuuichi says smirking at the poor girl.

"Not like Kyoya even noticed me until I walked into his dumb club," Stella huffs. Yeah she actually has had a crush on Kyoya for a while, but he never remembered her.

"He will tonight then I will have three wonderful daughters," Yoshio smiles at the girl which she returns. Yoshio-same didn't like Stella at first, but when she went against doctors orders to save his wife he started to adore the girl. The girl is the perfect addition to his family even though she would have to marry his youngest. She is smart, beautiful enough to have Yuzuha ask her to be a model, talented, hardworking, an excellent chef, and she is wonderful with children. He can over look her lack of blue blood for the fact that she is an American exchange student. Yoshio also notice her impeccable talent for holding all sorts of information. She will make a fine doctor someday.

"Yoshio-sama!" The girl whines. The Ootori family has almost became her own since she started working at the hospital not that Kyoya would notice. Stella was there several times when he had come to visit his mother, but every time he forgot her.

"Stel-chan it is time for you to go! Knock that dense brother of mine out," Fuyumi exclaims pushing Stella at the door. Stella sighs as she starts walking to where the ball was being held. Kaoru had offered to drive her there, but she knew he would recognize his mother's handy work before she had the chance to reveal she was close to most of the hosts' families, actually all of them. She trained with Hani and Mori family from time to time and they suggested her for Sugo's caretaker. Sugo then introduced her to Yuzuha and Souh-san. Yuzuha uses her a lot for fittings and Souh-san agreed to give her siblings a scholarship if she stayed working at the hospital, Yoshio's idea. She kept it from all the host because she figured they would remember her like Kyoya. She still hasn't told anyone, but Hani and Mori. Guess they all will find out tonight. Stella heads to the back of the mansion to enter it wanting everything to be a surprise. Haruhi sees her as she walks in and can't help, but smile at her. Haruhi is also unaware of her connection with everyone. Stella never told her because she thought the fact would make Haruhi as a blue blood too.

"You look awfully nice Stel-nii. Trying to impress someone," Haruhi teases as Stella gives her a hug. Unfortunately Stella couldn't keep the fact that she liked a Kyoya from Haruhi. Stella's golden locks are curled and brought back in a half up half down do with the white bow pinning it. Her make up is light, but just enough to accent her already gorgeous face. The dress hugs her up top and flows to just above her knee and is light purple. The emerald bracelet is on her right wrist shining away.

"Hey Haruhi have you seen... Wow," Kaoru says as he walks over to the girls. Stella's new appearance is breathtaking. Kaoru starts to blush a little as he looks at a girl who would make any man fall to his knees.

"Um thanks is my violin here," Stella says batting those long eyelashes at him. He knows she isn't wearing in mascara.

"Ah yeah Kyoya is looking for you," Kaoru informs scratching the back of his neck as he watches the sweetest smile form on her face. Man he knew she was beautiful, but this is ridiculous. She walks pass him as she goes off to look for the Ootori boy.

"Kyoya-Senpai Kaoru said you were looking for me," Stella says walking over to the boy. His eyes didn't leave his notebook as he starts to speak to her.

"Ah yes. You are late for one. And two you are to play as an opening for the ball. Now go change," Kyoya says staring at his notebook still.

"Sorry Kyoya I had see someone before coming here. And I don't need to change," Stella replies politely.

"I am afraid you do. Whatever you are wearing will not meet standards," Kyoya says still not looking at her.

"How would you know you haven't even looked at me," Stella counters crossing her arms over her chest.

"You do not have the money nor the taste now I will not repeat myself," he scolds as he finally looks at her at the end of his rant only to snap his jaw snap shut. She is beyond expectations. Her rosy lips in a slight pout and green eyes sparkling reminding him who this girl is.

"I retract my statement you look fine," Kyoya says as he quickly regains his composure. Stella raises a single eyebrow in question.

"Gee thanks Senpai. Your complements give me life," Stella snarks sarcastically. There the girl he knows. Why did she have to do this to him? Look every bit an heiress and with all the skills, yet still she can't keep that pretty mouth of hers shut. Not that he really minded. He found her wit charming most of the time not that he would ever admit it.

"Oh Mona mi you look dazzling," Tamaki exclaims seeing Stella. Stella gives acute little giggle and throws a compliment back at Tamaki much to Kyoya's annoyance. Soon all the hosts are gathered around Stella complimenting her with her smiling and giggling back. Why did it annoy him so much? It shouldn't annoy him. Finally to end his misery the ball starts.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Ouran Host Club Ball. We will have this beautiful young lady play for you," Tamaki announces as Stella comes out with her violin. She starts to play once again enchanting so many people. Kyoya watches her as she plays and he notices a glimmer on her wrist. Finally she ends and takes a bow. Kyoya's curiosity gets the best of him as he walks over to her to see what the glimmer was.

"Hello again senpai," she greets him.

"Where did you get that bracelet," Kyoya asks as his narrow in on the object.

"From a friend. Why?" Stella answer nonchalant about it.

"Because it looks exactly like my mother's" Kyoya answers now glaring at the girl. Good thing Stella was smart and immediately lead them outside where the guest couldn't hear them.

"Probably because it is," she replies looking up at the sky.

"What!" Kyoya exclaims.

"Your mother gave it to me," she shrugs not looking at him.

"Why would she do that," Kyoya snaps at the girl. The bracelet was his mother's most price procession. She said she would only give it to someone he was truly one of kind with the biggest heart and the most determined soul.

"I don't know. She gave it to me when I went to visit her today," Stella replies finally looking up at Kyoya.

"Do you visit my mother often," Kyoya asks staring at the girl. Even the Kyoya has his mask on Stella can tell he is confused and angry.

"Yes I am her caretaker," Stella reveals. Kyoya is about to rebut, but he remembers a blonde girl helping his mother. He remembers sweet sing coming from his mother's room. He remembers sparkling green eyes shining as a young girl demanded to see his mother then going on to saving his mother.

"I knew you wouldn't remember me so I saw no point in telling you," Stella gives him a weak smile.

"I am sorry. I should've known that," Kyoya replies looking away from her.

"It is fine I am only a commoner after all. Can't expect the great Kyoya Ootori to remember me," Stella answers.

"But you saved my mother and most of my family adores you," Kyoya answers looking at her again.

"Yeah I guess. Yoshio-sama didn't like me at first. Now he is going off about adopting me," Stella smiles remembering when Yoshio tasted her cooking and went off about adopting then realized she was a little too old to adopt the coming to the conclusion he would have Kyoya marry her.

"Really now. Remember father going off about moms caretaker, but he never gave a name," Kyoya sighs.

"I asked him not to. I rather not have you hunting me down just to please Yoshio-sama," Stella giggles making Kyoya raise an eyebrow.

"Why? Am I not attractive to you," he questions.

"You are attractive Sugar and I am well aware of that. No, I didn't want something that wasn't real or wouldn't last," she sighs. Kyoya knows what she means, but he still has to ask.

"Why, do you think it wouldn't be real or wouldn't last," Kyoya asks.

"Because you would be doing it to make your dad happy," Stella exclaims.

"That doesn't explain why it wouldn't last," Kyoya says.

"Why does it matter. Not like it is going to happen! I refuse to be some pawn to another's game," Stella snaps walking away from Kyoya.

"You wouldn't be a pawn, but a queen," Kyoya mumbles to himself. Upon going back to the party Stella is instantly asked to dance. She slaps on a fake smile and accepts. Shortly after Kyoya comes back.

"What did you do to Stel-chan," Hani asks. Kyoya was always been surprise by Hani's observation skills.

"I don't even know," Kyoya replies walking off. Stella continues to dance with the male guest until Kaoru asks her to dance.

"So you know my mom," he whispers.

"Yes Sugo-sama introduced me to her," Stella answers with a sigh.

"Ah how long have you known all of our families," Kaoru asks.

"Several years now," she answers.

"And you didn't tell us why," Kaoru questions.

"What would've changed," Stella shoots back. Kaoru just stares at her while she looks down.

"I realized the difference in our classes a long time ago," Stella sighs as the song ends and she leaves Kaoru. Stella decides it would be best if she would leave now it hope not to cause anymore problem right now. Heading to the back she is stopped by Kyoya.

"Where are you going," Kyoya asks.

"Home," Stella answers quickly trying to leave.

"The party isn't over," Kyoya counters.

"It is over for me," Stella replies.

"Not yet, join me for one dance," Kyoya asks holding her hand tightly. She sighs seeing it wasn't a question and agrees. They head to the dance floor.

"Tell me about your life before Japan," Kyoya says.

"So that's what you really wanted. Fine I don't see why you want to know, but I grew up in Montana, a large open state. I lived on a ranch basically. Then when I turned 12 I was transferred to Japan. I visit the ranch once in while. I miss it a lot," Stella says. The two fall into comfortable silence even though they both were unhappy with each other. Finally the song ends and Stella leaves. She tries not to think about the night as she tries to fall asleep.

Smbworldwalker out!


	3. Chapter 3: Just meh

**I am back my fabulous readers. The song Stella played on the last chapter was River flows into Me by Lindsey Stirling. Hehe this chapter is just so I can keep the story going and to sorta fix my over board of drama in chapter 2. Sorry I didn't plan chapter two or three out throughly sorry. Sorta winging it loves. I own nothing though I wished I did. There would be a second season by now. Where's my second season! Sorry okay story time.**

Everyone had become use to the fact Stella knew their families, and Kyoya and her been having little to no contact with each other since that night. It had all the host worried about the two.

"Stel-chan you look great," one of her male costumers calls out seeing her in a maid outfit that fit her every curve. She turns to him and gives a wink. Tamaki decided to allow male costumers for Stella to host. She still hosted girls as well, but the club had gained almost twice as much with the male costumers coming too. Stella became a natural at hosting with her flirty and sassy attitude. Her and Haruhi also became a strong duo taking on guest together.

"Stel-nii you should talk to Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi whispers to Stella as they watch Hani-senpai destroy the leaf in his grinder.

"I wouldn't even know what to say Haru-chan," Stella sighs. She wasn't trying to ignore Kyoya she just wasn't ready to confront what happened at the party. Soon announcement of the upcoming physical exams comes on.

Time skip

The club is going back and forth on why they should hide the fact Haruhi is a girl.

"She could still be a host you know. I'm a host and a girl," Stella says looking up from her book, Edgar Allen Poe's Complete Selection.

"Yes, but how can we be sure she will be popular with guys," Hani asks.

"Look around Hun everyone here likes her," Stella says going back to reading.

"We are gentlemen," Tamaki replies.

"And I am a rainbow eating candy shitting unicorn," Stella snaps," What's the big deal so what she is found out to be a girl. Worse thing that happens is she can't host anymore."

"But that's what we are trying to avoid!" Hikaru answers glaring at Stella for not caring.

"By hiding who she truly is. That's not friendship," Stella replies.

"Like hiding the fact you knew our parents is?" Hikaru growls.

"Simple we aren't friends. Just classmates and coworkers," Stella's voice goes void of any emotions.

"How can you say that," Kaoru jumps in angered and hurt she didn't consider them friends.

"Do you know anything about me. Like my hopes, my dreams, my fears, my past. No," Stella answers getting up ready to leave.

"Your from Montana where you grew up on a ranch. Came to Japan at the age of 12. Your parents died about a year later leaving you to take care of your sibling," Kyoya states as she starts walking. His words stop her.

"I told you that. And it doesn't mean you know me," Stella turns to glare at him. This is the first time they have spoken to each other since the party.

"You are one of the most bi polar people I have ever met, but also one of the most caring. You would do anything for the ones you care about. That's why you work at the hospital even though it leads you away from your true passion. You do that for your siblings. You could easily leave Haruhi the whole debt, but you take the burden with her. You take your pain and challenges and turn it into strength because you don't know when to quit. You hate to see others in pain and you hate that you didn't tell us about our parents. You do believe we are friends, but your scared that since you are of different class it will affect how we view you, or that will forget you. Well that's not going to happen," Hani rebuts shocking the host club and Stella.

"I am sorry. I let my emotions get ahead of me. Kaoru, Hikaru sorry I was mean because I was confused about my own feelings. Sorry Kyoya-senpai. We good?" Stella says with a sheepish smile. She felt like a fool for not talking to Kyoya sooner.

"It is all behind us," Kyoya gives a small smile.

"Doesn't change the fact that Haruhi will be found out as a girl and has no motivation to prevent it," Hikaru exclaims.

"Bribe her," Stella answers nonchalant.

"With?" Hikaru raises an eyebrow.

"Food genius," Stella says walking out.

 **Time skip**

So the host club bribed Haruhi with food and now Stella, Haruhi, and the twins are walking to get their physical exams. They open the doors and there are rows and rows of doctors and nurses waiting for them.

"The fudge is this," Stella exclaims greatly surprised by the exams. Soon the twins are shirtless and they are asking Stella to change as well. Stella being the confident and wicked girl she is just takes off her shirt revealing a lacy little blueish purple bra with a pink bow in the middle. It fit her perfectly like everything and cause most of the male population to malfunction.

"My lord Breg-san get in the curtains," one of the nurses scolds. Stella laughs heading into the curtains after winking at the gawking crowd.

"That girl," Kyoya sighs. Haruhi stands beside him and nods. Haruhi is then taking into some curtains where Tamaki comes out dressed as Haruhi. The twins rant about revenge and Kyoya reveals everyone on staff works for his family hospital. Haruhi is then taking to a private room.

"Really could've said so sooner," Stella says coming back out in her skinny black jeans and a dark blue tank top holding her black hoodie over her shoulder.

"Hmm I needed my revenge too. I don't believe I am supporting cast homosexual or otherwise," Kyoya says giving a sadistic smile. Stella shakes her head. Then there is a scream. All the host club head to the source. A girl is there sobbing about how a shady man tried to make a pass at her. She tells that the man was heading to the boy's private clinic. Again the host club rush. Stella arrives first pulling Haruhi into her arms as she throws her hoodie over. Soon the rest of the host club show up. Tamaki kicks the man. And for the first time since meeting them Stella realized the power they truly have. The doctor freaks out and tells them about his daughter. Kyoya concludes she doesn't go to Ouran Academy. The doctor leaves with a map to his daughter's school and Stella respects Tamaki a little more for his kindness. After Haruhi finishes her exam Stella waits for her.

"I am leaving for America in a few months," Stella says as they walk down the halls.

"I wonder what you are going to do Stel-nii. You can't keep going back and forth. You are going to have to choose sometime," Haruhi replies.

"I know I just don't know yet. I mean it is a big choice to make. It doesn't just effect me," Stella sighs almost broken.

"Maybe you need to be selfish this time Stella. You have always put others before yourself never once thinking about yourself," Haruhi exclaims.

"I know I just need to know I will be making the right choice," Stella sighs. She had been offered a music career in America, but she had made so many friends here and carved a future for herself. She would have to make a choice by her next visit home.

 **Yeah it is a short one. Sorry but the next one will come out quickly(hopefully).**

 **Smbworldwalker out**


	4. Chapter 4: Figure it out!

**I am back again lovelies. Yay! This one is bleh! I own nothing. I wish. Another short one sorry. I will be updating every Friday from now on. Stories will go up Friday from now on unless I need more time to write it. Story time**

It was just another day at the host club and Stella was in a kimono that was dark blue and short. She was entertaining guest like always as all the host start crying. Her hair was in a bun held up by chopsticks. Soon a girl is watching them from outside. Tamaki goes to greet her.

"You phony!" she yells as she hits him. She starts ranting on about all the flaws of Tamaki. Her eyes zone in on Kyoya and she runs into his arms yelling about him being her fiancée. The whole host club is shocked.

"Holding out on us Sugar," Stella asks sitting down crossing her legs raising the already too short kimono.

"No I do not remember ever asking for her hand in marriage," Kyoya answering. Tamaki perks up hearing Kyoya wasn't hiding something so important from him. The girl then rants about becoming the host club manager. Stella sighs realizing it will be a long day with this girl around.

 **Time skip**

Renge, Stella came to learn her name, came back to the host club, but with cookies this time. She rants about how sweet Kyoya will be about accepting them and Stella can't hold her laughter.

"What are you laughing about hussy," Renge snaps. Stella smirks smuggly.

"You are ridiculous believing that," Stella replies. Renge huffs and looks at Kyoya with big eyes.

"Kyoya that nasty commoner is being mean to me," Renge pouts. Stella doesn't even let her words bother her.

"Deal with it. I am here to stay," Stella says sitting down to write her next song.

"I don't know why you would be a host," Renge snaps.

"Because I have class sweetheart. Look it up," Stella answers putting on her headphones to block out the harpy. Kyoya sighs of course Stella couldn't get along with Renge. Just his fricken luck.

"Kyoya darling maybe you should get rid of that wicked girl," Renge huffs. Kyoya feels a migraine coming on.

"No we have an agreement that can't be altered," Kyoya replies. Luckily Hani-senpai comes to distract Renge. Renge then yells that they are all lukewarm. She rants about how they need to change their character, but Kyoya can stay just the way he is.

"Stella is no better then an American Popstar. She is cliche and ordinary. Add some personality and she might be a savable host," Renge finally says. Kyoya is just praying that Stella can't hear her right now, but Kyoya knows she has when she starts sing. (Go the distance from Hercules) It is sweet and beautiful, and Kyoya knows Stella is making her point with just that. Renge frowns at the girl.

 **Time skip**

Renge went from just changing their images to shooting a movie about them. Stella frowns as she watches the host go along with it. She refused to do anything for the movie. It went against all of her believes. So she stood their watching as they made a fool of themselves.

"You don't seem very happy," Kyoya inquires knowing damn well why she wasn't.

"It is stupid! People don't need to change themselves, so others can be more obsessed with them. Everyone that thinks their perfect sees a million flaws in themselves, and she called me cliche. Ugh these backgrounds are some of the biggest cliches though complicated still cliche," Stella growls. Kyoya gets were she is coming from, but many of his statues do not get the luxury. They continue until Renge gets two other high school students involved. Stella can tell this isn't ending well. Renge is shoved towards a wall and Haruhi catches her. Tamaki shows up just in time to see Haruhi with tears in her eyes, and attacks one of the boys only to have Haruhi point out it is Renge's fault. Smash! Kyoya smashes the camera lens with a rock.

"But why! You are suppose to pat me on the head and tell me good job. You are suppose to be affection Kyoya. Why are you so different now," Renge cries out.

"Because you are a fool," Stella says nonchalant looking Renge in the eyes. Renge looks more surprised and Tamaki calls to scold Stella but is cut off.

"You allowed yourself to form an opinion on Kyoya before you got to actually know him. You saw what he should be not what he is. It is called prejudice and it is for the arrogant. You need to see people for who they are before you make opinions. If you had done that instead you would know Kyoya isn't affection, but a money grabbing asshole," Stella scolds before walking away.

"Please Renge stop being a pest," Kyoya says walking away as well. Renge ends up giving up in Kyoya end is now chasing after Haruhi.

 **Sorry not a lot of actual significance in this chapter. Most of the next few chapters will be short and plain sorry.**

 **Smbworldwalker out!**


	5. Chapter 5: What just happened?

**Sorry not updating in a while you get three chapters in one day! Sorry I am not doing the actual episode 5 or 6 or 7 :,(. I didn't want to put up more episodes that didn't have really any significance. I own nothing but Stella and even she isn't real. I depressed now. I have now read the manga and will be using some of the manga in the story. There will be a couple other episodes I will be skipping. These episodes did happen though, but Stella was there too not effecting much. Story time!**

"Stel-chan we are going to the beach!" Hani yells from his spot eating cake.

"Didn't we just go to a water park," she questions.

"But Haruhi wants to go to the beach," Hani whines. Stella rolls her eyes and packs up to go for the day. She was excited to go to the beach considering while they were at the water park she didn't have a swim suit.

"Breg-san before you go. Please pack swim wear a few male guest will be joining us," Kyoya to her as she is leaving. She sighs and heads home.

 **Time skip**

They all at the beach while many male guest are waiting for Stella to shed the light blue sundress.

"Stel-chan do you want to play volleyball with us," Kaoru asks. She agrees with a sweet smile. She takes of the sundress revealing a maroon string bikini underneath. Kaoru along with almost all males in the facility stop functioning for a little bit. She smiles sweetly and starts playing volleyball before she goes to hang out with Haruhi. Soon the two girls are called over to a cliff. They see some men harassing the throws a bucket of shellfish at the men only for them to become angry. Stella takes on a guy as Haruhi tries to. Haruhi is lifted by her shirt and she hangs over the edge of the cliff. Just as the man throws her Stella jumps off catching her as she holds on to the ledge.

"Stella you can't hold both of us," Haruhi yells.

" You are right. Tamaki-Senpai catch!" Stella yells as she swings her body throwing Haruhi up to Tamaki as she lets go of the ledge. Kyoya gets there just in time to dive after her. The host club stands on the beach as Kyoya carries Stella in his arms back to safety. Kaoru places his shirt over her once they get to the group.

"What in gods name were you two thinking? You two against two boys," Tamaki scolds the girls, but it is mostly directed at Haruhi.

"They needed help Senpai. It shouldn't matter that they were boys and we are girls," Haruhi replies glaring at Tamaki.

"You should've called for help. We weren't that far away. Why didn't you call for help?" Tamaki answers in turn.

"I am sorry Senpai, but I don't think we did anything wrong," Haruhi says ready to walk away.

"Well I am not going to talk to you until you see what you have done wrong," Tamaki yells.

"Stella thank you. You risked your life for me," Haruhi says looking at the one other girl there.

"We are best friends Haruhi," Stella says with a smile looking Haruhi in the eyes.

"You are an idiot, Breg," Kyoya finally says seeming angry with the girl. Dinner is very awkward for everyone. Stella is seated in between Kyoya and the twins and Haruhi is in between Tamaki and Hani. You can literally cut the tension with a knife. Stella and Haruhi ate crab after crab, but Stella stops after her fill. She continues to sit at the table conversing with the twins as if Kyoya isn't ready to explode. Tamaki tells Haruhi to slow down only for her to snap at him.

"Kyoya I am done please show me to my room," Tamaki says getting up.

"Gladly," Kyoya says standing up and leading him.

"Maybe he is right. Maybe I do need to find a way to protect myself," Haruhi wonders after her two senpais leave.

"He finally got to you? But that's not the really issue here," Kaoru announces.

"No it isn't, Haruhi. I can tell everybody was worried about us. Guys I am not going to say sorry because I do not regret anything I did back there. I would do it again for any one of you," Stella tells them.

"You all were worried about me," Haruhi asks looking at the boys around them. They all nod confirming it.

"I am really sorry guys," Haruhi apologizes. The boys hug her saying that they forgive her when she runs away saying something about feeling sick. Stella follows after to help her clean up. As Haruhi finishes throwing up in the first room she ran into Stella stands there making sure no one came in.

"Haruhi you truly believe the sex of a person doesn't matter," Stella asks almost tauntingly as she pins Haruhi to the floor.

"Huh, Stella…" Haruhi starts. "If I were one of the guys right now would it make a difference," Stella growls out. Haruhi stutters a while.

"Well would it, Haruhi," Stella asks once again tightening her grip on Haruhi's wrists.

"Yes it would," Haruhi yells out.

"Why!" Stella questions.

"It just does. They are…" Haruhi is cut off by Stella, "Boys right."

It finally struck Haruhi what Tamaki was saying. Stella lets her go and watches as she leaves the room. She stays in the bathroom a little longer to collect herself. Finally she exits the bathroom to see there is a figure.

"I am sorry I don't know anyone was in here," she says bowing in apology.

"It is just me," an all too familiar voice comes to her ears. She looks up into the most beautiful pair of grey eyes that she has loved since the first time she looked into them.

"Kyoya-senpai I should be going," she whispers wanting to avoid the argument she knows is sure to come. Kyoya's hand slams into the wall right by her head.

"Again you are stupid. What the hell were you thinking, Breg. Were you even thinking," he snarls at her as she looks at him with fire in her eyes.

"I was thinking, 'Hey those girls need help. I need to help them' and then it was 'Oh shit Haruhi needs help,' I would've done the exact same thing for you, actually," she replies.

"You could've died. You would have left your family. Your dreams. Your friends. You would've left everyone you care about," he yells grabbing her.

"Didn't plan on dying I was planning on saving my friends," she answers placing her hand in his face. He looks deep into her eyes knowing she didn't mean to hurt him, but it is just who she is.

"You are so stupid," Kyoya says softly almost sweetly. They look into each other's eyes the other seeing an emotion neither can label. They lean closer and closer to each other. Just when their lips touch sparks form and both teens feel an amazing sensation. Separating only for a second before kissing each other more deeply. Kyoya knows he shouldn't be doing this. Not with her, not right now, not here, not at all. He just can't stop himself it feels so right. He pushes Stella up the wall deepen the kiss once again. Before either teen can even think of stopping what is going the door opens.

"Kyoya do you have some lotion I can borrow," Tamaki says walking only to freeze seeing the two intertwined. Tamaki's brain stops for a minute processing what he is seeing.

"What are you two doing!" Tamaki yells. Kyoya quickly shoves some lotion in Tamaki's face while dragging Stella with him. He drags her outside where they stop.

"Stella..." Kyoya starts but stops short trying to figure out what to say. He didn't even know what just happened.

"We will figure it out. Why not just roll with it for now," Stella says with a bright smile that made Kyoya feel as though everything was going to work out for them.

"I can't go back to my room Tamaki will be demanding an explanation," Kyoya rubs his temples.

"Just tell him what happen," Stella shrugs looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah that will totally go over well. One minute we are yelling at each other next we are... I don't even know," Kyoya snarks. Stella giggles.

"Well then goodnight Senpai," Stella says walking back inside.

"Kyoya. Stella, just call me Kyoya," Kyoya says walking besides.

"Kyoya-san?" he shakes his head.

"Kyoya-sama?" His face scrunches in disgust.

"Kyoya-kun?" Light blush now rose to be cheeks.

"No," Kyoya replies.

"Kyo-kun,"

"No,"

"How about Ky"(it is pronounced like Key) he thinks it over and then nods. She smiles again. She still would call him Sugar, but now Ky too. Kyoya didn't know what to think now. First she was just a commoner, then a family friend, now complicated. Curse being a teenager.

 **Sorta weird but now everything should basically be chill and just plot and character development. Until hehe conflict time.**

 **Smbworldwalker out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Chilling!

**Hello my lovelies! Me again I was wondering if after all this time you like to read. Sorry ?. Okay updating will now become more regular unless I get writers block. Hahaha very likely. This is just more development and Kyoya and Stel like figuring it more out. I own nothing. Not doing episode 9. Skipping to 10 all episodes I don't do will be made up by another chapter at some other point or by when I go into the manga plot. Story time**

Stella and Haruhi went shopping every Saturday together. And it is Saturday.

"So you and Kyoya made out," Haruhi teases her friend.

"Oh my god Haruhi. For the thousandth time yes!" Stella groans.

"And he hasn't made a move since," Haruhi questions.

"We are both figuring it out Haruhi," Stella sighs. Just then a limo pulls up in front of Haruhi's apartment building.

"Damn these rich people," Haruhi growls as Stella just laughs.

"Haruhi! Oh bonjer madam," Tamaki cries as he races to Haruhi. He seem to not recognize Stella. She isn't too surprised about she looks a lot different then when she at school. Her hair is up in a messy bun. She is wearing cat eye glasses along with a bag sweater and loose jeans.

"Dumbass you know me," Stella snaps heading up to Haruhi's apartment. Once everyone is cozy in Haruhi's apartment.

"Stel-chan I didn't know you wear glasses," Hani says.

"Yeah I try not to wear at school, but weekends are when I relax," Stella shrugs pouring some tea.

"Haruhi I am hungry," Hani whines.

"I guess I could make something but I would have to go back to the store," Haruhi says.

"I can drop my stuff off on the way. Maybe we could make gumbo," Stella says getting up with Stella.

"Or just stew," Haruhi reasons.

"You never let me have any fun," Stella pouts. As the girls are heading out a transvestite is at the door.

"Hey Pops. Haruhi and I are heading to the store," Stella exclaims.

"You girls have fun!" The man yells.

"Shouldn't we go with them," Hani whispers.

"You guys coming," Kyoya says already out the door.

"Stella Haruhi wait up," Kyoya calls. Soon everyone is walking together.

"This is my stop," Stella says walking up to the small home. Stella walks in and out quickly, and they go on their way.

"So this is where you live Stel-chan? It isn't very far from Haruhi's place," Hani points out. Stella nods as the continue on their way. While they are walking many people greet Haruhi and Stella with a smile. Stella talks with them and helps some them with little things as they walk. When they finally get to the store two boys rush up to Stella.

"Stella! Stella! Come play with us," one of the boys yell. Stella sends them off saying she can't at the moment.

"You seem quite popular," Kyoya says as Stella and him walk down an aisle.

"Ya I guess," Stella says as she grabs some veggies.

"Breg...""Stella, call me Stella, Ky," Stella interrupts.

"Okay. Stella would you perhaps like to accompany me for a meal on Friday," Kyoya manages to say. Stella giggles at Kyoya's way of asking her out.

"I would be honored," Stella smiles. Kyoya gives a tight nod and they continue on in silence.

 **Yes it is short! Sorry!**

 **Smbworldwalker out!**


	7. Notice

**My apologies readers! The next few months will be redoing the chapter because I screwed up at chapter 2 so sorry . please forgive me .**


End file.
